


Applause

by carereren



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Auction, Ficlet, M/M, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carereren/pseuds/carereren
Summary: The word is applause.





	Applause

Luhan groaned as he gained consciousness. His body feeling battered, bruised, and utterly sore. He could hear a ringing in his ears as well as the sound of people cheering.

With the sounds came the feeling of alarm and a sudden sense of alertness that urged his body to move, to act and to wake up.

With the use of the last vestige of determination that he had managed to gather, he opened his eyes but immediately closed them afterwards, the bright neon lights burning his unaccustomed eyes.

“Doll number ten is now awake!” a booming voice shouted as the crowd gave off a louder cheer. Some of them are hollering and some are shouting but all of them sounding wild. “Let’s give our doll a round of **applause**!”

The crowd went more wild as the sound of palm slapping against palm joined in the music.

Luhan slowly opened his eyes once again and to his horror, found himself in a platform with a spotlight on him, the only thing covering his body is a thin cloth on his groin and nothing else. Below the platform, hundreds of people in masks are raising their hands, clutching stacks of money as some clapped so hard he’s afraid their hands might fall off.

“The bid will start at ten million.” the same booming voice announced and as if it’s a matter of life and death, the people from the crowd started raising their hands like crazy, each of them shouting out humongous amounts of money.

“Fifteen million!” a scrawny lady with a feather hat gushed out.

“Thirty million!” a man with a patch over his eyes screamed, his voice hoarse and making the hair on Luhan’s arms rise up.

Luhan turned his face away−unable to contain his disgust−and meets the eye of an aristocratic looking man in a fine suit.

Unlike the rest of the crowd, the man stood off to one side, close to the crowd but not close enough to be apart of them. This man’s form is imposing and yet still screams elegance. His blonde hair is slicked back, his sharp jaw casting out a shadow on the side of his neck, his eyes boring through Luhan’s so intensely that he feels as if the man can see through his soul.

He looks positively deadly and yet Luhan can’t seem to take his eyes off of him.

With dark eyes still staring at Luhan, the man slowly stepped forward, out of the shadow and into the light, his hands flying through the air to snap his fingers. The room fell into silence as the people held their breaths and watched the man, following his every move with their scrutinizing eyes.

“One Hundred Million.”

Luhan stared, breathless.

“Doll number ten is now sold to the Prince, Oh Sehun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm now on Tumblr, so catch me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imallaboutfanfics) or [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/straightasdrarry) and we can be friends!


End file.
